The invention relates to a flame snuffer structure and more specifically to one that is detachably connected to a fuel lamp container having lamp fuel oil therein. This type of container is used in churches, restaurants, etc. for lighting. This was formerly accomplished by wax candles. Oftentimes the fuel lamp container is positioned within a lamp housing.
In the past, one of the problems encountered with the use of fuel lamp containers having lamp fuel oil therein has been the problem with potential fire damage if the container is knocked over while lit. Since most of these lamp containers are used in public places such as restaurants and churches, the fire departments are especially concerned that the structure have an automatic snuff out wick in case the unit is knocked over.
Since it is important to have some type of flame snuffing structure on a fuel lamp container when in use, it is more desirable that the flame snuffing structure be removable so it can be used over and over instead of having a permanently attached structure for each fuel lamp container.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel automatic flame snuffer assembly that is detachably connectable to the neck portion of the sealing cap of a fuel lamp container.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel automatic snuffer assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel automatic snuffer assembly that can be used over and over once the fuel oil in the present fuel lamp container has been used.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel automatic snuffer assembly that can be installed and removed from a fuel lamp container without the need for tools.